deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain N vs Captain Rainbow
Description Nintendo fight! We all dream of helping out Nintendo characters, but these two actually got to do it! Will Rainbow fall by the Zapper or will he come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Nintendo is one of the greatest video game companies ever, and has created many characters. Boomstick: These two lesser known characters helped out an bunch of other Nintendo characters. Captain N, the Game Master Wiz: And Captain Rainbow, a yo-yo wielding super hero Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Captain N Wiz: Kevin Keene was a normal boy, who was suddenly sucked into his Nintendo game to fight an evil overlord, known as Mother Brain. Boomstick: Wait, THAT's Mother Brain?! It looks nothing like her! Wiz: Alongside Princess Lana, Mega Man, Pit, and Simon Belmont Boomstick: OK, seriously, WHO DESIGNED THESE GUYS?! They look nothing like their original designs! And who in the flying fuck is that bitch! Wiz: That's Princess Lana, the Princess of Videoland. Boomstick: Why the hell didn't they use an actual video game princess?! Wiz: This show sucks. Anyway, Kevin learned that he was, Captain N, The Game Master. Boomstick: What does that mean? Wiz: He would be the one to save all of Videoland from Mother Brain. Boomstick: This is basically what you would get if you took Sword Art Online, dumbed it down, and had Nintendo corporate execs shoot a hot load of advertisements on it. God the 90s were dumb sometimes. Wiz: Captain N's trademark weapon is his Nintendo Zapper Captain N: This is just a toy! Wiz: While it may seem silly at first...well it is, but is can shoot- Boomstick: Lasers bitch! Wiz: He also has access to a "Power Pad" which is a fancy way of saying NES Controller. Boomstick: It gives him a fuckload of weird powers, like high jumping, super speed, and teleportation. Wiz: It's most impressive power is the start button, which PAUSE TIME ITSELF. Granted, it does wear off eventually. Boomstick: He figured out how to effectively use his skillset in the first episode without any training whatsoever. He didn't even get a manual! Wiz: He is extremely acrobatic, and killed a lot of enemies, without missing or training. Boomstick: The magic of the 8- I mean 90s. Wiz: One time, he pulled a branch off a large tree using nothing but a rope. He also dodge spears flying towards him at fast speeds. Boomstick: He's not without his fair share of lazily written weaknesses. He is an IDIOT! And his gear always seems to run out of power at the worst times. Who thought that making a BATTERY POWERED LASER PISTOL WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA! Wiz: Regardless, he really is the master of game. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. Captain N: Looks like Mother Brain's world is finally brain-dead Captain Rainbow Wiz: Captain Rainbow was the star of a popular super-hero themed TV show. Until his ratings went down the toilet. Boomstick: When this happened, Nick, the guys who played Rainbow, did the reasonable thing, went out on a wooden raft in the middle of a storm to find Mimin Island, a place where you're wishes come true, to wish back his status as a popular icon. Wiz: It's even more ridiculous than it seems. Turns out, Captain Rainbow is an actual thing. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! Wiz: Indeed, Nick can actually transform into a superhero with the use of his belt. He tried to use his powers to save a bunny thing called a Mimin from drowning, forgetting that touching water immediately reverted him from his Rainbow form. Boomstick: He has the same weakness as the aliens from Signs. Wiz: Not only that but HE CANT SWIM! Boomstick: He washed up on the shore of the island he was looking for, the bunny thing did some glowy rabbit ear bullshit to revive him, then he went around as a spandex clad yo-yo using superhero helping out washed up Nintendo characters have their wishes come true. Japan is weird... Wiz: Speaking of that yo-yo, it is strong enough to bust large boulders. It can also be used as a neat little grappling hook to pull things toward him. Boomstick: He has decent fighting experience, as he fights things called Shadows when he tries to make peoples wish come true. Even then, he devotes most of his time to helping islanders than actually fighting. Wiz: Aside from the aforementioned water, his biggest weakness is that his Captain Rainbow form has a time limit. When the time's almost up, he can either revert back to his far weaker form of Nick or...die. Yeah, neither are very good options. Boomstick: He's the worlds most fabulous superhero. Seriously Japan what the fu- Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Captain N shows up on Minim Island. He is speaking with Lana through a watch call thingy. Captain N: Lana are you sure this is the place where Mother Brains hiding? Lana: I'm positive! She's gone here to wish for the power to rule Videoland Kevin you have to stop her! Captain N: Fine Princess, I'll stop her in no time. Kevin walks around the island and sees Nick talking to Mother Brain Mother Brain: All I want, is to take my rightful place as ruler of Videoland! And that stupid brat Lana and her pet Captain N keep getting in my way. She begins to fake cry, then sees Kevin Mother Brain: That's Captain N! Get him! Captain N: Hold on a minute, this is a HUGE mistake! She's evil! Nick says nothing and transforms into Captain Rainbow Captain N: If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Lana: Be careful Kevin! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyRyoAkyh5k Rainbow runs up to N and smacks him with the yo-yo Captain N: Did you just hit me with a- Rainbow smacks him a lot more and sends him flying into a rock. N gets up and starts firing his Zapper at Rainbow, hitting him in the chest. Rainbow gets up and shoots lasers at N, which he dodges with his Power Pad's super speed function. He then uses jump to get above Rainbow and shoots his Zapper multiple times, only hitting 2 or 3 shots. Rainbow uses his yo-yo to pull N out of the air and slam him to the ground. N shoots more and Rainbow counters by hitting the lasers with his yo-yo before they can reach him. They matched blow for blow, causing tiny explosions when the attacks collided. Rainbow stopped yo-yoing. He could feel the rest of his power draining away. He had to transform back into Nick. When he did so, N froze time before Rainbow could run for food to regen his powers. N then walked up to Nick and shot his Zapper at him, causing his head to explode into a bloody mess KO! Captain N: Alright! Mother Brain, you're going down! N points his Zapper at Mother Brain, but discovers it's out of power Captain N: Oh no! Lana warp me outta here! N teleports away as Mother Brain cries over the dead body of her only hope of becoming ruler Results Boomstick: WHAT! Wiz: Here us out here. Rainbow, while capable of holding his own, has far less fighting experience then Kevin. Also, there was an episode where got sat on by Donkey Kong without being completely crushed. Boomstick: OK DK isn't that big I mean https://web.archive.org/web/20160306173303/https://cartoonscrapbook.com/02pics-L/captain-n_L08.jpg Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: While Kevin is stupid, he had more powers to work with, and Rainbows time limit pretty much sealed his fate. Boomstick: Rainbow got Nintendowned Wiz: The winner is Captain N Category:GameboyAdv Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music